The Error
by TheTestSubject
Summary: Rated T for language, in The Error GLaDOS get's shut down when the Aperture Science system get's hacked by Black Mesa. Chell strives to fix GLaDOS, and has only 10 days to do it before the entire facility explodes on itself.
1. Chapter 1

Chell knew it was a matter of time before she was brought back.

Freedom from Aperture was virtually impossible, it would always come back to bite you in the butt. This happened casually, while in the wheat field cuddling on her scorched companion cube. She heard a small 'click' and then a crash.

"!" yelled an anonymous voice, coming from the north. Chell, confused, thought she should be alone in a wheat field god knows how many miles wide. The thing yelled again, before Chell saw a giant flying turret in the air.

She scrambled, picking up her, very heavy, cube. She sprinted as fast as she could, and so did the turret-bot-thingy. She heard static, and thought it was coming from the bot. It was actually quite annoying, hurting Chell's ears as she ran through the stalks of wheat. She couldn't run very fast anymore, as she'd been living off of grains. Drudging up her last bit of energy, she sprinted through the stalks of wheat back in the direction of the-

That's what the bot was running towards.

The shed, the unforgiving shed that lead to the bowels of the earth. Testing tracks, GLaDOS, it all came back to her as she opened the door and ran inside the elevator, almost running into the wall of the elevator. 'Zip' was the sound the elevator made as it sped down through the turret opera- that was still there?- and stopped abruptly at GLaDOS' chamber.

"Oh. It's you. Why are _you _here? I told you never to come back you dangerous, mute lunatic." Chell obviously couldn't respond. She signed the bot with her hands and her running towards the shed, and making it here, glaring the entire time at the computer.

"Orange was chasing you? That's... very unlikely. BLUE!" ATLAS ran towards GLaDOS as fast as he could, before stopping and staring at the giant AI. "Blue, I want you to find Orange and bring her to me. _Now._" the AI growled. ATLAS whimpered and scampered off towards the elevator.

"So you just decided to barge into the home of Aperture Science? WITH stolen property?" GLaDOS was staring at the Long Fall Boots, which she had forgotten to ask for again. Chell rolled her eyes. She signalled for a writing material, and a piece of black chalk was unceremoniously dropped on Chell's head.

She scrawled, 'What was that thing chasing me?' GLaDOS narrowed her optic before answering the question.

"Well, if it was worth scribbling chalk all over the floor, then I might as well answer. She is a testing bot, made specifically for testing the portal device and the chambers. She can be disassembled, reassembled, and can never die. She is the perfect test subject, along with her lesser partner, Blue, real name ATLAS."

Chell wrote again, 'Why was it chasing me?' GLaDOS scanned the message before finally (3 picoseconds) answering.

"Even though I am the smartest thing on planet Earth, I do not know. She must have malfunctioned or something. I only asked her to find some cats and bring them back- _Oh god, in the name of science what is happ_-!" GLaDOS screamed, as her chassis swung back and forth, shaking and screaming..

Her optic shut off.


	2. The Panic and the Message

Chell panicked. The chassis was settling as the optic dimmed and then finally, with a pop, shut off completely. Chell was completely and utterly terrified as pieces of GLaDOS, including the Morality Core, fell off.. She scrambled around the broken pieces of the large AI and went directly to the controls.

There was nothing there but an ON/OFF switch, which even Chell knew would not work for a glitched out, torn apart supercomputer. There was nothing she could do, except hug the limp... dead AI as she cried and cried over her dead friend. Her friend.. her only friend...

No.

This sulking showed no pride. She was determined to fix her favorite computer. But there was one question to answer: How the hell did the seemingly immortal supercomputer die? The giant AI would be damned to android hell and back if a simple error caused her to malfunction and die. But Chell knew it wasn't a simple error, something was wrong with her friend.

A voice came from the monitors. "Hello. This is Isaac Kleiner and Aperture Laboratories is officially shut down. If there are any lifeforms conscious and capable of hearing this message, I would like to inform you that Black Mesa, resurfaced, and the rest of the world have figured out the secret to portal technology. Thank you for the blueprints, Doug."

"!" yelled Doug.

"Somebody get Rattman his medication. Umm, this recording is over. OH DEAR GOD NOT THE GENERA-" The recording stopped there, and Chell was awestruck. Black Mesa, the now resurfaced, archrival to Aperture got the secret to portal technology from this Doug Rattman? GLaDOS said he was a former scientist of Aperture but he was supposed to be dead... killed by her...

"Aperture Laboratories, now out of reserve power, is willing to inform you that the facility will self-destruct in 10 days. If you do not find your way out of here in 10 days well... you know what will happen." Another blow struck Chell. GLaDOS had to wake up, she was the only thing running the facility and if the reserve power is gone there was no chance of either of them getting out and-

Chell fell to her knees in tears, her best friend dead and her about to die in the self-destruction of Aperture was too much to bear. Chell who had survived so many things, a fire pit, spike plates, getting thrown out of Aperture, escaping Wheatley, being sucked in space, and so many other things about to die from the explosion of the company that was her home.

And her best friend, who always boasted about how she would live forever never outlived Chell. Her, who was woken up by Chell and befriended Chell in an attempt to kill Wheatley, or atleast defeat him.

Chell cried herself to sleep at the thought of it all. But there was still one question: How would she get out? 


End file.
